


A Cold Night

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets upset with himself because of what he feels about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night

He stood by the dark window, listening to the hard rain on the roof of their motel of the week. The motel room was dark and quiet as he rested his head against the cold glass, his breath fogging a small part. He heard Dean’s steady breathing behind him as he slept on the bed closest to the door. Sam envied him. He desperately wanted to be asleep but unwelcome thoughts kept him up. He stared out at the dark night, the lights in the parking lot the only reprieve. His eyes burned with coming tears as a familiar ache began to bloom in his chest. His thoughts returned to the bar they had been at earlier and the sight of a brunette woman pushing herself against his brother. His breathing became shaky at the memory and he quickly slipped outside the motel room, not knowing his brother had woken up at the sound of the door opening and closing.  
“Damn it.” He muttered, angry at himself for feeling jealous of the woman. He closed his eyes disgusted by his thoughts. His sweats and t-shirt were soaked and his hair was plastered to his face as the tears spilled onto his cheeks, mixing with the rain. His felt his right fist connect over and over with the outside wall of their room before he realized what he was doing. He hissed in pain as he looked down at his split and bloody knuckles. He turned away and began to walk away not noticing the door opening.  
“What the hell Sam?” Dean’s tired but concerned voice sounded from behind him. Sam turned and looked at Dean’s form, standing, huddled against the cold rain, in their doorway. Sam looked away, hoping his brother didn't notice his sudden blush as the sight of his brother standing shirtless their bedroom light behind him giving him an almost heavenly glow.  
“Go back to bed Dean.” Sam told him, trying to keep the fact that he was crying out his voice. He raised his right hand up to run it through his hair when he felt Dean grab his wrist to take a closer look. He swallowed just now remembering his bloody knuckles.  
“Damn it Sammy. What did you do?” Dean asked. Sam didn't answer and avoided looking in his eyes. Dean sighed and pulled him back into their room. Sam found himself sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with Dean pulling up the other, first aid kit in hand. “What did you do?” Dean asked again as he sat down to examine Sam’s knuckles.  
“I punched the wall” Sam muttered, staring out the window. He felt Dean’s gaze on him.  
“Why.” Dean demanded.  
“ ‘Cause I want to kiss you.” Sam thought bitterly as looked at Dean’s hands wrapping his right hand up. Dean saw the pain in his eyes before he could cover it up.  
“Sam…” Dean felt his voice soften. “What’s wrong?” He asked hesitantly, knowing they might be entering into chick-flick territory but he was worried.  
“I’m in love with you.” Sam whispered unable to stop himself. Dean froze and Sam quickly pulled his hand back. He began to try to curl up in the chair.  
“Say that again.” Dean told him, his brain struggling to process it.  
“I’m in love with you.” Sam whispered, glancing at Dean before standing to back away. Dean grabbed his wrist to prevent him from going far. He stood and pushed Sam back against the wall.  
“Are you sure.” Dean demanded, his green eyes unreadable as he pressed his body against Sam’s. Sam just nodded unable to find his voice to speak. Before he could apologize Dean covered his mouth with his hand. “I want to hear you say it.” He leaned closer, his lips near Sam’s ear. “Are you sure?” He asked again, his voice softer.  
“Yes. I’m in love with you.” Sam told him his voice shaking from his brother’s proximity and his fear of what he was going to do. Dean pulled back a little to look at his brother.  
“Good.” Dean told him. He quickly leaned forward and captured Sam’s lips with his own, surprising the young man. Sam felt himself freeze in surprise before his body reacted and he was soon kissing back. Dean broke the kiss sooner than Sam would like and smirked faintly. “Mine.” He whispered and kissed him again.


End file.
